Cuestión Matutina
by Aurora Auror
Summary: Tras una resaca, Elsa descubre que la mañana le traería una pequeña y bonita sorpresa. One-Shot. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns.


**Cuestión Matutina**

_One-Shot_

**_Disclaimer: Cuando vi los créditos de Frozen lloré por dos cosas: De emoción al ver que salía Demi Lovato, de tristeza porque mi nombre no aparecía ni en la sopa. Todo lo que vean pertenece a Mickey Mouse y su dictadura del terror._**

* * *

><p>El reloj de su lado izquierdo marcaba las 11:30 de la mañana. Parpadeó un poco, pensando que era una ilusión óptica. No, no era una ilusión: Producto de la gran fiesta de la noche pasada, el Bailatón, había quedado despierta hasta altas horas de la noche y consumido un poco de alcohol. Maldijo mentalmente a su hermana Anna por llevarla a esa discoteca.<p>

Llegaría tarde a su trabajo, la editorial Bloomsbury. Elsa ya se imaginaba el sermón y los gritos de Max, su barrigudo y gruñón jefe.

Trató de levantarse, pero algo la tenía firmemente agarrada. Volteó la mirada y vio a un joven dormido y algo apuesto. Su cabello era pelirrojo y tenía algunas pecas, a lo cual Elsa relacionó de manera burlesca con un Weasley.

El chico pelirrojo estaba semidesnudo, lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos bóxers negros marca Calvin Klein. Recién Elsa se percató de que ella iba igual de descubierta que aquel chico: Con suerte llevaba un sujetador y una diminuta tanga.

Logró deshacerse de los fuertes y musculosos brazos del pelirrojo y se puso de pie. No recordaba a ese chico, lo único que podía recordad de la noche anterior era a Anna ofreciéndole una copa de Martinis y desde entonces un largo y prolongado espacio en blanco hasta esa mañana, cuando vio el despertador.

Un malestar en su cabeza y un mareo impertinente le dejaron más que claro que estaba en medio de una resaca. Y si le sumaba el olor que emanaba el chico que estaba acostado en su cama, se notaba que el Bailatón había terminado en una borrachera. Algo hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran y que sus orbes azules se abrieran tanto que parecía que sus ojos se le iban a salir: ¿Acaso ella y ese chico habían tenido… sexo?

¿El pelirrojo había usado preservativo? ¿Había sido parte de una terrible orgía? ¿Había sido brutalmente violada?

El único que le podría responder a eso era aquél, pero para que pudiera hablar Elsa lo necesitaba despierto.

Se acercó a él lentamente y con su mano le sacudió la cabeza. Nada, el chico ni se inmutó. Le sacudió la cabeza con las dos manos y el chico ni mostró incomodidad.

—Despierta—susurró Elsa en el oído del pelirrojo—Despierta.

Al ver que sus susurros no hacían efecto, Elsa destapó al chico pelirrojo y se acercó a sus pies. Con los dedos y las uñas hizo cosquillas en el pie derecho del chico y él con suerte se giró entre sueños y pateó accidentalmente la cara de la rubia platinada.

Eso fue mucho para Elsa, autoproclamada Reina del Hielo. Nadie pateaba su rostro, aunque estuviera más dormido que ese chico. Fue rápidamente a la cocina y cogió un vaso, lo llenó con agua y un par de cubitos de hielo y volvió a su dormitorio. Lentamente se acercó al hermoso rostro del bello durmiente y arrojó todo el contenido del vaso en su cara.

—¡Joder!—exclamó el pelirrojo al sentir el contacto del agua y el hielo tocar su piel.

—¡Despierta! ¡Ya!—gritó Elsa—¡Levántate y sal de mi cama!

El chico se puso de pie ferozmente. Miraba molesto a Elsa con los ojos entornados, los cuales eran verdes, como dos esmeraldas.

—¿Que mierda te pasa?—le gritó el oji-verde—¡Podrías haberme dicho que me levantara!

—¡Eso es lo que hice pero tú no mostrabas señales de estar consciente!—contraatacó Elsa—¡Además me pateaste la cara!

—¡A la mierda tu cara, Elsa!—le gritó—¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?

—No—respondió apenada. Lo que Elsa se imaginaba era que él la había emborrachado para luego acostarse con ella. Desvió su mirada de aquellos orbes esmeralda y la clavó en el suelo.

—Ayer te obsesionaste con el alcohol—aseguró el chico—Pediste Martinis y Cosmopolitan en exceso, tanto que comenzaste a bailar en medio de la pista asegurando que eras la Reina de las Nieves. Luego comenzaste a desnudarte, te bajaste tus bragas pero decidiste no quitarte el sujetador. Te pusiste en cuatro patas y aseguraste que eras un camello, incluso hiciste ruidos de camello. Cuando un tipo quiso llevarte a su casa, para aprovecharse de tu estado yo no lo permití y peleé con aquel tipo, le rompí los dientes para que no abusara de ti. Luego cogí la primera tanga que encontré, te la puse y te traje hasta aquí en mi auto.

—¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?

—Logré sacarle la información a tu hermana, quien también se emborrachó, aunque fue a casa con su novio, un gigante rubio. La cosa es que cuando te acosté tú me suplicaste que me quedara junto a ti y que te abrazara, pues te hacía sentir protegida. Y luego tú me despertaste con ese vaso de agua.

Elsa no lo podía creer. En vez de ser Hans el que había cometido un mal acto, había sido ella misma. ¡Tía Gerda la enviaría a un convento! ¡Tío Kai no perdonaría una borrachera!

—Lo… Lo siento—dijo Elsa—Por arrojarte agua helada. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

De pronto miró fijamente a su acompañante pelirrojo, sin camisa. Aún no sabía cómo se llamaba el chico que la había salvado de haber sido brutalmente violada.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hans. Hans Westergaard.

Elsa miró fijamente a Hans. Tenía buen cuerpo: pectorales bien trabajados y unos abdominales de muerte. Hans era alto, de espalda ancha y a Elsa se le cruzó un pensamiento algo brusco por la mente:

"Está bueno, ni me imagino cómo sería en la cama"

La cama. ¡Hans y ella habían dormido juntos! Elsa se sobresaltó: Si Hans estaba así de descubierto era por algo, ¿no?

—¿Tú y yo tuvimos… sexo?—le preguntó nerviosa a Hans.

—No—dijo con una carcajada—anoche hacía calor. Además me gustaría que estuvieras consciente mientras lo hacemos.

Elsa se quedó pensando por un momento. Nunca había faltado a la editorial, no sería tan grave.

—¿Te parece si lo hacemos ahora?—preguntó.

Hans asintió y se acercó a ella. Estampó sus labios contra los suyos y Elsa sabía que eso era solo el principio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Les gustó este humilde OS? La idea surgió de una recomendación que me dio la gran <strong>_A Frozen Fan_**, pues yo comenté una de sus historias dando mi opinión y ella me recomendó que lo escribiera u.u Para que así crezca más el fandom Helsa.**

**He oído que ciertos usuarios anónimos que les gusta MLP y tienen sed de sangre se han registrado u.u Los motivo a que pronto suban sus historias, para que este maravilloso fandom crezca hasta que dominemos el mundo (Evil Laugh)**

**Bueno cuídense, nos veremos en Arendelle Cabaret que está en su recta final.**


End file.
